


Art for Photos & References as Requested

by lalunaunita



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita
Summary: Cover art and illustration for @afteriwake's Sherlock AU story.





	Art for Photos & References as Requested

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Photo & References As Requested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114570) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



Cover and scene from Photos & References as Requested, wherein Sherlock brings Molly an empty folder, most certainly not full of answers to her personal ad.

 

Sherlock and Molly kissing in front of the office elevator


End file.
